American Pursuit
by darkangel21892
Summary: When Alfred receives the board game Sexual Pursuit and brings it over to Ludwig's place, who knows what sort of fun will happen. (Similar to the Saiyan Pursuit)


(Similar to the Saiyan Pursuit)

-Its an unfinished rough draft so I know I change between using country names to human names. Probably grammar errors and the like too. College starts back up soon so finishing this may take ages. Figured I'd see if people like the idea or not.-

On his way back from the meeting at Germany's place, America ran into a strange old man. The strange man said to America, "Wanna try a free board game? It will guarantee to bring you closer to whomever you decide to play it with."

"Free huh?" America didn't see any harm in the board game and the man was frail and wrinkled. He didn't see any bad about a board game, other than in this time; board games were old fashioned and computerized games were more frequently played.

The old man continued, "Its just a prototype game. I am wanting to see if this game will get popular with you youngsters."

_'Youngster? How old IS this geezer or is he just blind?'_

"Sure old man I'll take it. I bet the kids (The States) would like it."

"This isn't a game for little ones, youngster."

"Umm alright." America took the box from the old man and continued his walk to Germany's house. He walked inside; looking for the room he was supposed to be staying in. America loved staying in Germany's capital, Berlin. The citizens were welcoming, the beer was great, and the food (especially the chocolate) was some of the best around!

_'No one else wanted to stay I guess. It's almost like a ghost town in here.' _America thought to himself as he wandered around Germany's place. Germany's house was like a mansion compared to the average citizen's dwelling (Though smaller than America's). His house was very neat; not a spot of dirt to be found, except on America's shoes. America chose to stay in the second guest bedroom he found. The first one was small, almost like a dorm room. The room was just a twin sized bed, a book case full of German how to manuals, and a closet some of the richer American's would use to store their dog's jackets. The second one on the opposite side of the hall was much larger. It was more to America's liking with a full sized bed and 64 inch flat screen. The closet was larger but America just decided to toss his suit case in there. He placed the board game next to the TV. He was going to ask Germany to play it whenever he saw Germany next. America then proceeded to kicked off his shoes; he never liked being cooped up in uncomfortable dress shoes or suits for that matter. He disposed of his tie and jacket and tossed them in the closet.

_'So much better! Although, I wish I would have brought a spare, comfortable outfit.' _America sighed to himself. America's stomach growled like an angry bear. It's been several hours since he ate last. America laughed to himself. He picked up the board game and decided to wander to find a kitchen.

Germany was the last one to leave the meeting. As usual; Italy never shut the hell up about pasta creations, Japan sat quietly listening to America's crazy plans, Russia creepily stared at China, and lastly, France and England bickered back and forth like a married couple.

_'Why don't those two fuck each other in the ass and get it over with. It's obvious that nothing is ever going to get done until they do so.'_ Germany quietly fumed to himself. _'At least Austria went home. Now I can go home to my peaceful house and drink beer til I'm ill.' _He gathered all of his papers and neatly organized them into his brief case.

Germany walked up to his front door. The smell of cooking hamburger assaulted his nose as soon as he opened the door._ 'The hell? I don't recall inviting anyone over. Although, if I had to take a guess to who is here...' _Germany walked down the hall and noticed the door to Austria's room was opened.

_'I thought that arschloch left. He better not be leeching off me again. Bosses' orders or not I'm kicking his arsch back to his house.' _Germany angrily said. '_Though Austria isn't a fan of hamburger...' _

Germany walked into his room two doors down. His room was about the same size as Austria's but his TV was smaller. A 32 inch TV suited him fine and it was significantly cheaper than the other TV. The bookshelf in his room, however, had porn DVDs instead of manuals like the guest bedroom. When a person works almost all of their time awake, how else can a person compensate for primal needs?

America found the kitchen had everything to make a burger and more. He dug out all the ingredients from Germany's large stainless steel fridge. He was going to make a huge bacon cheeseburger with a fried egg on top. It was his most favorite burger back in the states. Germany had all of his frying pans hanging above the stove. He was surprised that Germany still has a gas stove and even a brick oven. He hasn't seen one of those in decades. When America was almost done with his burger creation, Germany walked in. Germany wasn't completely surprised to see America in his kitchen. After all he did smell hamburgers, but he did question why he was here. Everyone else went back to their countries to prepare for the next meeting at Russia's.

"Hi Germany! Sorry bro but I was totally starved!" America proceeded to stuff one of the three burgers in his mouth. The fried egg's yoke broke open and some of it dripped on America's white dress shirt.

Upon seeing the yoke run down America's shirt, Germany replied "You realize your staining your shirt you know?"

"Awe crap!"

Germany grabs a towel from a drawer under the kitchen sink. He ran it under water with some dish soap and tossed the towel at America. American proceeded to scrub the stain but after a minute realizing it wasn't going away.

"Damn and I didn't bring a spare shirt."

"You should be more careful. Anyway America, what are you doing here?"

"You are the host country after all. It looks like everyone else decided to go home though."

America then decided to down his second burger.

"Usually everyone goes home, especially with another meeting close-by."

"I've got nothing special going on so I thought I would say over. Want the last burger?"

"No thanks."

Germany was going to mention how his kitchen was clean before America trashed it but he noticed the box by America's arm.

"Say America, what's in the box?"

"Oh yea some strange old man gave it to me. Says I'll feel closer to the one I play it with. I figured you would be the best person to play the game with since lately we're not as close of friends as we used to be. That and well I looked at the cards and they're all in German."

"What makes you think I want to play though America? I do need to get ready for the next meeting as do you."

"You can take a break and it's a short game. Please Ludwig." Alfred proceeded to pout with a cute puppy dog face that Ludwig thought was cute when they were younger. Unfortunately for him, he still felt the same way and fell for Alfred's puppy dog face.

"Fine America but just one round. If I beat you there is no two out of three because I do need to prepare for that meeting."

"Yahoo!" A large grin appeared on Alfred's face and he handed Ludwig the box.

"Let's go sit in my living room since you got the table a mess with that egg yoke burger catastrophe."

"Heh sorry about that Ludwig." America replied still smiling. They proceeded to walk into the living room. Alfred plopped down on Ludwig's soft, comfortable black couch. Ludwig sat in a matching chair on the opposite side of the medium sized, ebony coffee table.

Ludwig took out the simple board out along with a deck of cards, a dice, and the small paper that was instructions. He set the game up while Alfred decided to align the cards in a neater pile. It was an orange rimmed board with a tan middle. It had 18 squares on the board; 9 of which were red, 9 white. They had little paper pawns almost like the ones in Candy-land. The dice had the 1 as a red dot and each square had its own symbol that Alfred couldn't quite understand.

"Hmm the instructions say 'roll the dice and if it lands on a red spot then draw a card. Then after to aim for the goal. Well I guess I'll roll first then." Ludwig picked up the dice rolled a four and landed on a white space.

"Woohoo! It's my turn!" Alfred excitably rolls the dice, getting a three and landing on a red square. "I may have rolled a lower number, Ludwig, but I got a card!"

"What's it say Alfred?"

"It's in German. I can't read it."

Alfred shows Ludwig the card. Ludwig takes the card and reads it with a confused expression. Ludwig decides to sit on the couch next to Alfred and hands him back the card.

"Weird. It says to embrace."

"You mean, like a hug or something?"

"Yes."

Alfred tentatively leans over to hug Ludwig. Alfred felt Ludwig's hard back muscles with his palms. Alfred decided to rest his head on Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig ignored a weird voice in his head, telling him to nibble on Alfred's neck.

"Well I can see how this game would bring people closer together. I will still beat you to the end of the game though!"Alfred happily stated as he let go of Ludwig. Ludwig picked up the die and rolled a three. Moving his pawn three squares, he noticed the space was a red one.

"Awe you got a red card too. Oh well, I will get a come from behind win!"

Ludwig picked up a card and blushed nearly as red as the card in his hand. _'Kiss him? Is this card serious...' _Ludwig's throat felt dry, he wasn't for sure what to do.

"Come on Ludwig, tell me what the card says! Is it why your face is as red as the ketchup I drown my fries in?"

Ludwig sighs and the replies, "The card is telling me to kiss you... before you ask I am serious..."

Alfred smiles one of his large goofy grins. Alfred points to his cheek and says "Just plant one here. Doesn't have to be romantic dude."

Ludwig nodes but feels like all the butterflies in Germany were vacationing in his stomach. Alfred closes his eyes in an attempt to make Ludwig less nervous. The weird voice took over in Germany's head so instead of Alfred's cheek, it was his lips.

"Ludwig wha-" Alfred gasped and didn't get to finish as Ludwig's tongue invaded the American's warm mouth. Alfred heard a similar weird voice, urging him to play with the German's tongue. Ludwig wove his fingers into Alfred's straw colored hair, pulled his head back, and deepened the kiss. The hair tugging made Alfred moan into Ludwig's mouth, his pant bulge rubbing against Ludwig's thigh. After several minutes, they broke apart panting. Alfred crossed his legs, trying to cover up his needy member. He didn't want Ludwig to know that he thoroughly enjoyed the kiss.

"Alfred I.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Uh it's ok. Did you still want to play or...?"

Ludwig wanted to say 'No' but the weird voice took over and answered 'Yes' for him. Ludwig tried to fight it by standing up but his legs wouldn't move.

"Alright, so it's my turn. I'm still going to beat you Ludwig." Alfred attempted a grin and rolled a six, landed on a red square. He hesitated before drawing the card. He gave the card to Ludwig and the German looked at the card with a shocked look. Ludwig knew it was going to get uncomfortable fast but the monster's voice kept him still. Alfred began to stand against his desire to hide his hardness, taking off each article of clothes until he was in his spar-spangled boxers. The monster's voice in Alfred's head made him take those off as well. Alfred's face was red, embarrassed to be hard and nude in the German's presence. Ludwig tried fighting the monstrous voice but the monster kept him staring at the American's leaking dick.

"Stop staring dude! It's not me doing this!" He was completely nude, pre-cum glistening under the living room's light, his nipples were hard, and he looked ready to fuck.

"My head, it won't let me look away. I'm so sorry Alfred..." Ludwig strained to move any part of him but the monster kept him still.

"You have to as well, Ludwig." Alfred stated. Staring at Ludwig with a glazed look in his sapphire blue eyes, like he ate thirty Krispy-Kreme donuts at once. Suddenly afterward, Ludwig found the monster making him stand up, controlling his arms and removing his clothes.

"Ludwig, let's stop playing this game. You can win, I don't care. This game is getting too weird for me like a Japanese horror porn movie."

"Agreed. Let's call it a draw." Ludwig's hand started to reach for the dice, he kept fighting, trying to pull his hand away but it rolled. His shaky hand moved his marker to another red square. The card activated as his fingers touched the paper. The card read oral sex but Ludwig's hand dropped the card before he could read it. The monster's voice moved his body and laid it down on his couch. Alfred got on top of him, putting a leg on each side of the German. Ludwig was hesitant, trying to fight the monster within, that is until Alfred swallowed him whole, sucking with moans that vibrated his dick in all the right places. Ludwig started to lick Alfred's ring of tight muscle, nibbling around the sides to Alfred's increasing pleasure. Ludwig stuck his tongue inside, tongue fucking the American's man pussy while rubbing his balls gently. Alfred had a hard time focusing on Ludwig's member inside his mouth. The German went as deep as he could with his tongue, hand leaving the American's balls and wandering to his drooling member. Alfred tried as hard as he could to keep the German's dick in his mouth and not bite down on it from ecstasy. Alfred's moans vibrated Ludwig's boner, making his balls tight, and his hips move against the American's tongue. Ludwig took out his tongue to Alfred's disapproval, and quickly stuck two fingers coated in pre-cum up the American's man pussy. Alfred let loose a loud, feminine cry from being swiftly invaded by German fingers. It took Germany only five nudges to find Alfred's prostate. Alfred felt the familiar tingle down his spine, indicating he was close to cumming. He pant moaned Ludwig's name loudly as the German stuck the third finger inside to probe. Alfred sounded like he ran for miles, moaning Ludwig's name in ecstasy as he came on the German's chest. Ludwig, so close to cumming himself, quickened his pace inside of Alfred's mouth. Ludwig clawed Alfred's back on the edge on cumming, getting the right pleasure noise from the American's mouth. Alfred's tongue was coated with the German's warm seed, which he swallowed quickly. The American licked some of his own cum out of Ludwig's naval, drawing a pleased grunt out of the German. Alfred brought his lips up to Ludwig and nibbled his bottom lip until the German let him in. Their tongues fought over dominance, exchanging cum, bites, and saliva.

After their brief make-out, the die rolled itself and the two pawns moved together unto a red square. The card said 'Do it for the first time' though neither one of them could see the card. Ludwig sat up, getting on top of Alfred. He positioned himself near Alfred's entrance and rubbed his member with his own saliva to make it slick. Alfred looked up to see Ludwig, muscular chest covered in sweat and a little American cum. His light blonde hair unusually messy, sky blue eyes full of lust and want, and his strong hands resting on Alfred's hips. Ludwig looked irresistible staring down, back into the American's eyes. Alfred spoke to Ludwig softly, "Please be gentle Ludwig. I never bottomed before..." Alfred closed his sapphire eyes and added "Just a handful of girls.."


End file.
